


Perfect Surprise

by mahiru2395



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Osaka Sogo birthday 2019, Other, slight tamasou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahiru2395/pseuds/mahiru2395
Summary: Tamaki plans for a surprise birthday party with other IDOLiSH7 members for Sogo.





	Perfect Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> -be aware of bad grammar and spelling   
> -slight reference to part 4 of the main story

D-5   
Sogo and Tamaki were in the waiting room, minding on their own things as they were waiting for the show’s staff to knock onto their waiting room’s door to ask them to move to the set where they will be recording the variety show. 

Sogo was busy trying to run through the variety show script just in case he missed out anything before they entered the set whereas on the other side, Tamaki was busy thinking about Sogo’s birthday that was coming so close. Whenever it was someone’s birthday in IDOLiSH7, we usually celebrated in a restaurant because everyone was busy with their own work, but Tamaki wanted to do something special for Sogo who had to deal with so many work ever since their debut as the MEZZO” duo.

Tamaki carelessly asked Sogo “Sou-chan, what did you usually do at your birthday?”

Sogo places the script in his left hand down on the desk and looks towards Tamaki who asked an unexpected question.

“Well… when my uncle was around, he used to buy me a strawberry shortcake that my parents usually didn’t allow me to eat and bring me to his studio, then I would just listen to him play some of my favorite song on his guitar while I chummed down on the cake.” 

Tamaki quickly noted on his phone note app ‘Sou-chan likes to eat strawberry shortcake on his birthday.’

Tamaki turned off his phone and looked up to Sogo, to ask him more about what happened during his birthdays. “What was the most memorable present you got from someone?”

Sogo face turned sad “My uncle's favorite acoustic guitar would be my most memorable present, although my father broke it when he found out about it.”

 

Tamaki suddenly felt sorry for asking such an unnecessary question. “Sorry Sou-chan… I didn’t mean to ask you something that…”

Sogo disturbed Tamaki “It is fine, you don’t have to feel sorry, afterall it is something that happened in the past and I am over about it. Tamaki-kun you better start reading up the script since we will start with filming very soon.”

Tamaki nodded “Yeah.” 

Tamaki grabbed the script from his bag and flipped to a random page and thought to himself that he should do a big birthday party for Sogo, a party that would never be forgotten.

D-4

Sogo left the dorm in the morning and headed to his studio to work on the music he composed recently. 

When Tamaki heard the front door of the dorm close, he immediately gathered every member of IDOLiSH7 to the dining table. Everyone was curious on the reason Tamaki asked to gather, especially when Sogo was not around. One by one, they took their seats waiting for Tamaki to tell them something.

Riku, who was beside Tamaki quietly asks "Tamaki, did you fight with Sogo-san? Why did you gather all of us when Sogo-san left the house?" 

Tamaki reply bluntly "I didn't fight with him." 

Then he dragged the whiteboard that was at the corner of the living room and grabbed the black marker that he left on the dining table and wrote ‘Plan for Sou-chan’s surprise birthday party’. 

 

Even before Tamaki turned over to see everyone's reaction, Nagi instantly said in a loud voice “Ohh? Party for Sogo? That sounds really exciting!” 

 

Then Yamato added “So that is why you waited till Sogo went out so you could discuss this with us huh?”

Tamaki smiled and told everyone with confidence “Since Sou-chan did so many things for me, I want to do something for him in his special day! So, I need help from everyone to do the party that will surprise him… like making a strawberry shortcake and decorating the dorm to make it more like a party place.”

Iori let out a breathe and asked Tamaki “Yotsuba-san, you mentioned that it will be a ‘surprise’ party, then could you also tell how the plan for the surprise party will be executed.” 

Tamaki answered Iori without any hesitation “MEZZO” have a filming to do on that day in the morning and… it finishes at 12pm... I think. I will message everyone by the time we are coming back to the dorms so everyone can prepare to surprise Sou-chan. That is what I thought so far.” 

“Well I guess that is a great idea from Tamaki and as long as we do our parts in this, we could be able to successfully surprise Sogo! I think I will do that baking, afterall baking a shortcake is my speciality! Maybe I could prepare a day before his birthday when Sogo is at his studio.” Mitsuki said with a supportive tone. 

Then Nagi added on “Oh- Mitsuki, I want to help out in baking!”

“You better help me out properly otherwise I will ask you leave the kitchen that day.”   
“Do not worry Mitsuki!-”

Yamato disturbs Nagi, who has trying to tell how capable he was. 

“I think i will help out with the baking with Mitsuki and Nagi, but just I know if we are getting Sou a present.”

“How about a CD of Sogo-san’s favorite singer?” Riku replies with excitement. 

While everyone in the room seemed to agree with Yamato, Tamaki remembers about the most memorable present that Sogo mentioned- the acoustic guitar that Sogo’s uncle gave before. 

“Um… how about a guitar?” 

Everyone became silent, focusing on Tamaki. 

“Sou-chan mentioned to me that he got an acoustic guitar from his uncle which he it was the most memorable gift he ever gotten on his birthday but it broke. Maybe we could get him a guitar?” Tamaki suggested, hoping everyone would agree to it. 

Yamato nodded “I think it will be great also. Afterall, Sogo is starting to compose music and it will be a nice gift since he can use it on daily bases. Maybe everyone could contribute some money and buy it. Tama, could you go around and pick the guitar?”

“Yep sure Yama-san”  
“Yeah that sounds great, Yamato-san! How about you Iori?”  
“Well, it might cost a bit but since everyone is sharing the cost I think we all can afford it.”

All the planning were done and the only thing everyone could do was wait for the big day to come. 

D-2  
It was a day off and everyone was busy preparing for the party in secrecy. Although Tamaki was not knowledgeable in anything related to instruments, Iori and Banri helped him out previous night in looking for the guitar that would suit Sogo. With about 120000 yen in Tamaki’s wallet for the guitar that was gathered by the members. 

Many shops did not have the specific the guitar and Tamaki had to leave shop, empty handed. After asking six shops, Tamaki was getting worried that he might not be able to get the guitar that he was planning to purchase. He entered the seventh shop, in hopes that he could find the guitar that he was searching for. 

The shop seemed to be old and slightly run down. Tamaki doubted at first if the shop will have the guitar. The shop owner who seemed to be in his 60’s greeted Tamaki. 

“Oh, welcome. Is there a specific guitar you are looking for?”

“Hello, I am looking for this guitar.” 

Tamaki showed his phone that had the picture of the guitar and the details of it. The shop owner looked at it for a long time and then started to flip through a folder that was placed on the small desk. He stopped flipping and looked around the shop and guided Tamaki. 

“Please follow me, I will show you the guitar.” 

The shop owner pointed at the guitar and it did not look the same as the one that Tamaki was looking for. 

“Um… Shop owner, that guitar is not the same.”

“Sorry if I disappointed you. The guitar design might not be the same as the one you are looking for but it is the same guitar.”

The color was dark purple and the wood was really refined, a guitar look was definitely fitting to Sogo’s image.

Tamaki nodded and happily said “Could I have the guitar? Oh before that, how much is it?”

The owner checked the price tag “It is about 150000 yen.”

The money was short. Tamaki only had 120000 yen. 

“I am sorry shop owner, I don’t have enough for that. I will come back later.”

The shop owner thought for awhile and smiled.

“Are you planning to use it for yourself?”

Tamaki shook his head sideways. “No, I was planning to give it as a present to my partner that I am working with who writes songs.” 

“Oh then, please pay me whatever money you have and I will sell it to you in that price. It reminded me of this gentleman that came here years ago and purchased a guitar for his nephew. I remember him being in the similar position as you.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

 

“Thank you shop owner!” 

The purchase was done. The perfect present for the perfect party was ready. 

D-0 

Tamaki: Hey, we are done with today’s work and we are heading to the car to go back! Are you guys done with preparing?” 

Mitsuki: We are done with the cake and food preparation!

Yamato: Tama, we are running out of beer. Bring some on the way dorm. 

Mitsuki: ossan… 

Riku: Iori and I are done with the prep! Come asap! 

As Tamaki and Sogo was on the way back, Tamaki was busy checking up with the situation for the preparation of the party. Suddenly Sogo called out Tamaki. 

“Tamaki-kun, is there something going on? You have been staring at the phone screen ever since we finished with the filming today.”

Tamaki tried his best not to say the wrong thing. 

“Huh? Nothing, I was talking with Ryu-aniki about something.” 

“Oh... I see.” 

“Yeah.” 

The car became dead silent. Tamaki remained silent, after all he didn’t want to reveal anything. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The the have come. They arrived in front the dorm and they were getting off the van. Tamaki’s heart was beating fast. Every each step that Sogo took closer to the dorm, Tamaki’s heart beated faster. 

Sogo opened the door.   
‘Bang!’ 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOGO!” 

Everyone was in front of the door step. Mitsuki was holding the cake on his hands and everyone else had the fire crackers in their hands. 

Tears started to fall from Sogo’s eyes. He wiped off his tears and blew on the candles that were lit up then smiled. 

“Thank you everyone!”

Tamaki opened the car trunk and grabbed the guitar that everyone purchased for Sogo. 

“Sou-chan! Here! This is a present for you from everyone!”

“What is it?” Sogo said as he unwrapped the wrappers. 

When Sogo unwrapped the wrapper and saw the guitar, he smiled. 

“Tamaki-kun did you… buy this because of the thing I told you before?”

“Well… that is a part of the reason why I bought it but since you started composing songs, everyone thought it will be a great idea to present you a guitar.” 

“Thank you everyone… I will never forget this birthday… forever!” Sogo started to tear up again.

 

Mitsuki had a give smile on his face and said out in a loud voice “Hey everyone, let’s go and have lots of good food in this big day! Come in both of you guys. Banri-san, could you call the president and our manager?” 

Banri smiled and replied “Yeah sure!” 

Sogo and Tamaki walked in the dorm with everyone else. The perfect surprise was a success!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

Sogo was in his room after the party, thinking to himself how much fun he had during his birthday party ever since and he was grateful for getting to know many people cared for him. As he was wiping the guitar before he placed it on the stand. He realized there was a small drawing of butterfly on the bottom of the guitar, a similar symbol that was on the guitar that he got from his uncle before. 

He thought to himself. 

“What a coincidence.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOGO!
> 
> I made this piece of writing to celebrate our beloved boy, Osaka Sogo. I really wanted to write a fluffy and heart warming piece for his birthday so here I am! 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading (although there would have been lots of grammar errors and spelling mistakes). I will read through once more once I have the time and correct the mistakes made here. 
> 
> Once again happy birthday Sou-chan! 
> 
> -28/05/2019


End file.
